Tamiko Stanley
Background * Named EEO assistant (Equal Employement Opportunity) in August 2007 * Works for the city of Pittsburgh as of August 2007 Insights News from August 2007 City EEO assistant named :By Christian Morrow 8/23/2007, Courier Staff Writer True to his word, Mayor Luke Ravenstahl has filled a new position created to ensure the city’s hiring reflects its racial makeup. Though the city conducted a national search, Ravenstahl found his assistant Equal Employment Opportunity director right here in Pittsburgh. Tamiko Stanley grew up in the Hill District, attended Schenley High School and graduated from Duquesne University in 2000, started Aug. 20, 2007. Stanley was previously employed as a human resources associate for the Pittsburgh Pirates, concentrating on diversity recruiting and reporting. She now reports directly to city Personnel Director Barb Trant. “I am fortunate to have found this opportunity to use my skills where I can make a difference fulfilling the mayor’s commitment to diversity,” she said. Ravenstahl first announced he would create an administrative position to ensure diversity during a televised African-American Chamber of Commerce candidates’ forum prior to the May primary election. A month later he made it official. “You have to lead by example and for me, this is a priority,” he said at the time. “It’s clear from the numbers that we’re not doing as well as we could. If you look at the last two police and fire classes we had less than 15 percent African-American applicants. That translates into lower hiring just through attrition. All of that has to change. If this is America’s ‘Most Livable City,’ it has to be that way for everyone.” Ravenstahl began the move to diversify his administration by immediately promoting Nate Harper to chief of police. He has also hired two African-Americans to his office staff including community development specialist Ed Gainey, a two-time state House candidate and former special projects manager for Mayor Tom Murphy and Sabrina S. Saunders, former aide to U.S. Rep. Mike Doyle, now serving as special assistant to the mayor. Ravenstahl has delayed searching for personnel to fill 10 directorships in various city departments and authorities until Stanley came on board. Though some could be rehired, Ravenstahl asked all 10 current directors, three of whom are African-American, to submit resignation letters in June. Hill House Executive Director Evan Frazier and B-PEP Director Tim Stevens have also mounted a campaign to have John Moon hired as the new chief of Emergency Medical Services. Moon, currently the assistant chief, was one of the original Freedom House ambulance drivers. The all-Black service, begun in 1967, was the first paramedic service in the country pioneering—what are today—standard life-saving techniques. Though she knows it will be on her plate, with only half a day under her belt, Stanley said hadn’t yet begun assessing those positions. She was busy meeting colleagues and preparing for the NAACP Diversity Job Fair the next day at the David L. Lawrence Convention Center. Still, she said she is very excited about getting to work. “From my conversations with the mayor, I believe his commitment to diversity is sincere,” she said. “I’m very pleased to have him as a champion. Having someone at the top to support you is so great—and so rare.” Stanley category:News coverage